The present invention relates to manually operable apparatus for moving articles from one location to another, and more specifically to apparatus useful in placing mail, newspapers, etc., into a mail box or other open receptacle from the interior of a vehicle.
It is a common practice, particularly in rural or suburban areas, to deliver mail, newspaper and other printed materials to outside mail boxes or newspaper tubes from automobiles or other vehicles. In the usual case, the operator is the only occupant of the vehicle and must therefor perform the task of placing the materials in the receptacles as well as driving the vehicle. In order to make the delivery without leaving the vehicle, it is necessary for the driver to move to the right side of the auto and reach out of the right window in order to place the material in the box, then to move back to the left side in order to drive the vehicle to the next delivery location. Obviously, the process is very inconvenient and time consuming.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus for facilitating the delivery of materials in the nature of newspapers to open receptacles therefor from the interior of a vehicle.
A further object is to provide apparatus which may be attached to a vehicle for successive insertion of a plurality of rolled papers, or similar articles, which may be manually manipulated by an operator of the vehicle into an adjacent open receptacle.
Another object is to provide a simple and inexpensive device for mounting on a motor vehicle to allow an operator to deliver articles through a window on the right side of the vehicle to a mail box or other such open receptacle without leaving the driver's seat.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.